Exit 9B: Much More than the Surface Says
by stem458
Summary: Regular Show: Exit 9B. A dark time for the park when most of it's members lost their memories and almost lost their lives as they know it. But this is my little twist, where you get to take part in this whole situation. Now sit down and enjoy. *Note: I do not own Regular Show at all. All rights go to it's creator. And you are whatever your mind imagines to be in the show
1. So it Begins: Capture

It was a rather a peaceful day at the Park until that man decided to show his unwanted face. He had been coming around for months on end, asking the same question over and over again, well more like a demand. "Give me the park." he would say.

The man in question was rather mysterious, not much people really knew him much less his name. But he was always referred as the weird or sometimes crazy bearded dude. Espically due to his relentless question about the park. That was until he snapped one day and decided to take the park back by force.

As I said it was a rather peaceful day until he came. He pulled out some sort of gun and kept firing at us. We were approaching the Park's house real soon. And as we did I swore I saw Thomas but he was gone in a flash and I was more focused on running for my life. I kept hearing shots being fired, some were a close hit near me others not so much.

I thought we were all in the clear until I heard Five down. And that's when everything went to real hell. The bearded man kept firing and his aim was getting better by the second. Soon I heard Benson fall from behind and in front of me Pops fell.

I prayed we would get out this as we always do with these sort of situations. In front of me were Mordecai and Rigby were fiddling with their space time device, trying their best to get it work and zap out of this current situation.

I kept running as my life depended on it, cause it did. And that's when I heard Skips fall now, things started to look very hopeless now. I then heard Muscle Man's pants mixed with both fear and tiredness. But even he tried to run but to no avail. I could hear the shot loud and clear, we've lost Muscle Man now. And only me, Mordecai, and Rigby stood in order to protect our park. Which we had everything we could, as long as we could get the signatures of everyone from the park then the bearded man couldn't take the Park from us.

Mordecai and Rigby were still having a hard time with their device and that psycho was aiming his gun right for us. Well if anyone stood a chance it would the two in front of me. So I waited then the man aimed his shot at one of the two and then shot the gun. A blast came flying through the air right at them, but my reflexes were fast enough to jump in front of it.

"(Y/n)!" I could hear them call, but I made my choice and it was time they set things right

"GO! I'll be fine, do what you do best and save everyone!" I cried to them, my consciousness was slowly fading from reality. But I saw them disappear into that green light, their eyes held sadness but they actually followed my advice for once I could tel by their head nods. I smiled as my mind slipped fully away from reality.

My name is (Y/n), I've worked at the Park for many years. And this is a tale of how we almost lost the Park for the 100th time, perhaps more. Still, this was a really close call.

Hello, sorry for the shortness of the first chapter but I wanted to split this up a little. If you haven't notice this is based on the episode Exit 9B. I really liked the episode and decided to turn it into a reader insert fanfic. Hope you enjoy!


	2. 2 Months Late: New Lives

Months had passed ever since the small park incident and life was good for almost everyone. Skips ran a auto repair shop, Fives was a pizza delivery guy, Muscle Man a Quantum Mechanics professor, Pops ran a butterfly sanctuary, Benson was a proclaimed slacker for the psycho bearded man, and (Y/n), well her location was unknown. Besides (Y/n) everyone else ran pretty decent lives but their memories had been long forgotten and replaced with new ones along with a new identity. No one cared for what really happened so long ago, they all enjoyed their recent lives right now, it was nothing too crazy.

Life was good and peaceful once more but in the wrong kind of way. Skips, Muscle Man, High Five, Pops, and Benson forgot what their life had been before, something of a small family at the Park and now that was all gone.

No one remembered who one another were and no one remembered (Y/n) someone who they had long cared for ever since they met her.

That bearded man changed everything even taking the poor (Y/n) somewhere where no knew.

Things remained unchanging well until Mordecai and Rigby popped out of nowhere in the construction sight. They landed rather roughly but still they made it one piece.

The two looked at the current situation, or more like current condition of the now park. It was basically destroyed with only dirt, construction machines, the workers, the freeway that now stood where the Park was.

"This is bad." Mordecai commented as he looked at this sullen place. Two workers were then heard coming towards the two, "Hide."

They hold their breath doing their best not to alert the two workers to their location, it felt like the longest seconds of their life. And once the workers were gone they released the breath they held.

"That was too close." Mordecai tells Rigby.

"What are we going to do?" Rigby asked in fear. His mind wandered to the worst case scenarios. Like what happened to their friends, where are they now, are the fine, more specifically was (Y/n) fine. Rigby remembers the first time he met the girl when he and Mordecai had just started at the park. She was pretty decent and (Y/n) and Rigby only got closer over time. SHe was really the only girl he had in his life, at least the only one who he liked to be around. Mordecai had his share of girls and Rigby had his one. Though they never really went past being friends.

"Hey dude, focus." Mordecai noticed his best friend's behavior so he punched Rigby to get to focus

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just worried."

"About (Y/n)." Mordecai smirked, elbowing Rigby as friends would do

"Shut up!"

"Back to now, do you still have the document?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, now we find Skips." Mordecai says, simple right? WELL not exactly, though the two will find out soon enough. Still they ran towards Skips' house that existed in the park.

**Meanwhile**

The former park members now brainwashed citizens lived relatively happy lives. We turn to the scene to them now, to a small part of their everyday lives.

Skips' Place, Body and Oil Transmission is where Skips now works. With his mechanical knowledge, the bearded man decided he could be most useful here.

It was a relatively busy day for Skips but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Let's see Pops." Skips calls out, "Is there a Pops here?"

"Huh?" a man with a big head says in confusion most likely

"You Pops?"

"Indeed!"

Once signing off, Pops takes his car . The innocent and naive man turns his toons up high but in doing so gets very into them, very quickly. As a result, Pops isn't paying attention to the man crossing the street up ahead. When he does, it was almost too late, the two scream in terror, Pops slamming on his brakes.

"What the heck old man?!" a now more refined Muscle Man says still punching the hood of the car, outraged at the almost accident. Pops was scared of any consequences and drove off without a single word exchanged. Of course there was still some of the old Muscle Man in this present one and getting angry real fast, he throws his briefcase at the runaway man.

"Sorry!" Pops shouts back but it did barely anything for Muscle Man who yells "I'll find you."

Cursing under his breath, Muscle Man goes to pick up his fancy briefcase. Being a professor, it needed to be as refine as him. As Muscle Man went to pick up his suitcase, his once but now forgotten best friend appears in front of him with pizza in hand. Muscle Man stands dusting off his briefcase, only to experience a heart attack from the stranger in front of him.

"Hey mister. Do you know the way to the park?" Fives asks

Uh, hello, I almost died. Besides, I don't have time to tell you, I'm late for my lecture on Quantum Mechanics." saying it in the most snotiest way imaginable and instead of sparing just a second of his time, Muscle Man runs towards the college campus in front of him.

Fives was only trying to be polite but the smart Muscle Man ruined his day, he was already new and he didn't deserve to be treated like crap. With a scowl on his face, Hi Fives look at the sign on a nearby pole to see the directions to the park.

Floating towards that area, Fives looks at the decimated place wondering why a freeway was being built where a park once stood. But it was his place to judge, after all he had worries of his own.

Fives knocks on the door for his former boss Benson to answer the door. Benson was a bit confused as the usual pizza delivery guy didn't come though he questioned the ghost about it, he didn't have the time to dilly dally. After all he was working and always reminded of the 'slacker' he was by his boss, the bearded guy.

Meekly Benson walks up to his boss and say, "The pizza have arrived sir."

"Excellent. Thomas, come." the man demands. Treating his workers like slaves, demeaning them anytime he had the chance, this was the man that took the park. Yet no one questioned his motives or even behavior after all he was the boss and with a snap of his fingers he could fire any of his workers or eliminated anyone who stood in his way.

Thomas, was supposed to be the park's intern only to be this guys, was listening to music on this slightly damaged stairs of the house that once stood above them. Upon hearing his name, Thomas rushes over as he desperately wanted to keep his non-paying job.

"Sir, do you think I could have some pizza?" Benson still meek and afraid of his boss. The old, yelling Benson was nowhere to be seen in his current persona

Mockingly, the man tells Benson, "What? Pizza's for winners. You're not a winner, Benson, you're a slacker. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes, sir." Benson answers softly, running off to go do work

"Intern, pizza" the bearded psycho opens his mouth waiting to be fed like a baby. Thomas, enjoying this very little, reluctantly feeds the grown man his pizza, and once eating it the psycho laugh maniacally feeling his plan's end coming to a smooth end.

This was the future that these people had to endure, yet no one knew what was coming next in the desolate place. Perhaps some good would come upon the park's people like it always does. Or maybe that bad guy might actually prevail this time.

And now, far off on the edge of town, a plane slowly descends. It's a private plane by the looks of it. It's wheels pop out to ensure the safety of it's landing. And once it comes to a complete stop, it's ramp drops down. High heels clicked as the person riding the plane comes near the entrance. At the top of the stairs stood a sophisticated women, dressed in almost all black yet it an appropriate manner. There was (Y/n) returning to the place she had once called home. Where she was no one knows but she's here for business. What business that is, who knows? Though it will all become clear very soon, to everyone that was involved in this whole thing from the beginning.


End file.
